When women are treated for breast cancer (which is the most commonly diagnosed cancer in women), they can opt for a mastectomy (complete removal of the breast tissue) or a breast conservation surgery. Due to the use of widespread screening mammograms, women are diagnosed with localized and early-stage disease so that the breast conservation surgery followed by radiation treatment may be used. The typical radiation treatment is adjuvant breast radiation. While the adjuvant breast radiation results in good survival rates, adjuvant breast radiation treatment typically takes 3.5 to 7 weeks which is too long. In addition, since the adjuvant breast radiation treatment is typically provided using external beam radiation, there is a greater risk of acute skin reactions due to the healthy tissue interaction with the radiation.
As a result, accelerated partial breast irradiation may be used which results in a quicker treatment time and less radiation-induced acute skin reactions. One technique used for the accelerated partial breast irradiation is brachytherapy. In one method, radioactive sources are permanently implanted into the breast tissue at the site of the surgery wherein the radioactive sources may be high dose or low dose.
Currently there are a handful of ways to insert radioactive sources into breast tissue. One is by a free hand method, another uses a compressive template device to temporary hold insertion catheters and the last uses a locking template system and non-fixated fiducial needle. These methods are limited in that they do not ensure the sources are placed in the desired location as prescribed by the treatment plan 100% of the time. The lack of ability to place the radioactive sources in the desired location means that the remaining tumor margin is not receiving the appropriate radiation and healthy tissue is receiving unwanted radiation.
In the high dose rate brachytherapy area, a clinician would place hollow catheters into the breast to facilitate the insertion of a temporary radioactive source per a treatment plan which are then removed once the treatment is completed. The placement of these catheters may be by either free hand directly into the breast or by free hand though compressive template systems used to stereo-tactically immobilize the breast. Both Varian Medical Systems and Nucletron offer commercially available template immobilization products.
In the low dose rate brachytherapy area, one method for permanent breast radioactive seed implantation is described in detail in “First Report of a Permanent Breast103PD Seed Implant As Adjuvant Radiation Treatment for Early-Stage Breast Cancer”, Dr. Jean-Philippe Pignol et al., International Journal of Radiation Oncology Biological Physics, Vol. 64, No. 1, pp. 176-181 (2006) which is incorporated herein by reference. This method uses a non-fixated fiducial needle, locking template and stereotactic fixation to insert lose dose rate (LDR) radioactive source strands into the treatment site. In this method, the fiducial needle can migrate/move once inserted thus changing the depth at which the source strands are deployed. In addition, the system is very cumbersome to use and is not user intuitive.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a mechanism to facilitate the insertion of radioactive sources/source strands into soft tissue, such as breast tissue and a method that utilizes this mechanism with the goal of improving the reproducibility of the procedure and ensuring that the sources are reliably and consistently inserted in an exact position per a patient prescription treatment plan from patient to patient as well as improve the ease-of-use of the device and procedure. It is to this end that the disclosure is directed.